Smile
by seasonofthepumpkin
Summary: She was smiling to the end..."


Author's note:   
  
This is… very old. It was the first serious fanfiction I ever wrote, and dates back too… let's   
  
say 1999. I don't tend to write things like this anymore, but I went ahead and spiffed it up to   
  
post.  
  
Happy reading,   
  
Rene (seasonofthepumpkin)  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
The ethereal form of a young girl knelt at the altar erected so long ago by her ancestors. Her eyes were   
  
closed, and her heart remained open to the cry of the planet. Soon the cries would cease, she assured   
  
herself. As soon as she had finished her prayer everything would be all right.   
  
Using her unique powers she had entered his dream to assure him every thing would be okay, to tell him   
  
to take care of himself, and most of all to say goodbye. Goodbye... The word choked her up but she   
  
must not back down now. She must be brave, and above all she must fulfill her destiny. She could not   
  
cry now, there was so little time, and she must summon Holy before her time was up.   
  
" I am of Cetra heritage... The last one... Jenova wiped out my ancestors so long ago, and now she has   
  
possessed Sephiroth... I know what I have to do... I must protect this planet for all who live on it..."   
  
Cloud was coming to save her, she realized as she came to the end of her prayer. Her heart quickened   
  
at the thought of rescue, but she already knew it was not to be, as much as she would like it to have   
  
been. At least she could see him one last time...She must not falter, she must not cry... She could not   
  
bear to have Cloud remember her that way. She must smile, painful as it would be. Even as the end   
  
approached, she must meet it with a smile. She must give hope to everyone, and tears would not do   
  
that...A smile was all that would be acceptable.   
  
She smiled, even as she lifted her head to meet destiny.   
  
Her prayer ended, she gazed up to meet the confused, frightened eyes of Cloud Strife. His monstrously   
  
large sword dangled limply from his trembling hand, as if he had struck at her and narrowly missed.   
  
" Wha...What are you making me do...?" He faltered, unable to believe what he had almost done to her.   
  
She smiled gently, unaffected by his confused stuttering. He had come to save her, but...   
  
Some things must not be saved for the sake of others' salvation. She knew what stopping Jenova   
  
entailed, and truly, it was much more than praying for Holy. The price would be more than anyone could   
  
dream of. But the girl was determined to protect the Planet, to ensure Holy did its job.   
  
She continued to smile as she waited for the inevitable. Maintaining the smile hurt more than anything she   
  
had ever done. Even as her heart swelled with tears, she bravely continued to smile. As her heart began   
  
to break, she realized what her sacrifice would mean to her companions.   
  
It would mean Barret would be able to be with Marlene, as he truly wanted to. Now that the planet   
  
was safe, he would not have to be gone all the time. The ache faded a bit as she envisioned Barret and   
  
Marlene enjoying themselves in the bright sunlight.   
  
It would mean Yuffie would be able to restore her town to its pre-war glory, to recover its dignity, to   
  
destroy the need for tourism, to make it self-sufficient. Her smile brightened as she blessed mischievous   
  
Yuffie.   
  
It would mean Red XII could return to Cosmo Canyon with his head held high, to take his place as   
  
Guardian. " Good Luck, Red..." His teachings would be spread to the people, young and old.   
  
And Tifa... Someone would need to take care of Cloud...As much as it pained her; she wished Tifa a   
  
happy life with Cloud... Her heartache faded with the assurance Cloud would have someone to watch   
  
over him.   
  
Cid...Shera loved him, and Aeris wished he would understand that and treat her with the kindness she   
  
deserved. It would come to pass... She beamed at the vision of Cid and Shera with children in the not-   
  
too - distant future.   
  
Reeve... He would be able to stop the Shin-Ra....He would be able to restore the slums, to bring new   
  
hope to the dying city. Hope to a new generation, that they would have better lives thanks to the efforts   
  
of the old.   
  
Vincent would realize he had to move on, and continue living. Lucrecia's voice had spoken to Aeris   
  
from Lifestream, and she had expressed desire he would go on with his life, that she didn't blame him at   
  
all... True love conquered all, she realized with a beam of joy.   
  
And Cloud... " Please...You must find the truth inside of you... Don't worry...I'll come back when its all   
  
over..."   
  
As she let Cloud go, the heartache was replaced with hope. Her weak smile, formerly a mere illusion   
  
was replaced with one of serenity, peace, and most of all love. She had found her smile deep within   
  
herself. She could take joy in her final gift to her friends.   
  
Not long now... "Good bye, Cloud... I...Love you... " The sword pierced her even as she said her   
  
goodbye. It reamed through her back, and exited her chest, taking with its withdrawal her final breath.   
  
The smile did not fade as she closed her eyes in death, shutting out the light of the world she had given   
  
all to save. Her part was done; it was all up to them now...   
  
Even as Cloud offered her body to the water, the smile did not leave her face. If anything, it was more   
  
peaceful and loving than before. As she sank down to the bottom, Cloud mustered up all his strength to   
  
observe one last thing about her.   
  
"She was smiling to the end."   
  
The End 


End file.
